Agents and Spectres
by DN7
Summary: With the end of the Freak Virus, the Agency was able to expand its influence from Pacific City to the rest of the world. With the Earth unified under the International Agency, global peace has finally been realized. When the IA to spread into space, so did their Agents. *ONESHOT*UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

**Agents and Spectres:**

**A Crackdown and Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

**A/N: Ok let me be clear, I normally don't think of doing a one shot especially for something like this. Unfortunately I have too much on my plate with Mass Effect: The Unsung Hero and Stargate: A New Era to even TRY to attempt to write this out fully. The idea for this story has been bugging me for too long though.**

**As such, this story is up for grabs for any willing author. All I ask is that you PM me as I have a general idea for how this story should go.**

**For now, this snippet is all you get.**

* * *

"What about Agent Shepard?" Udina asked. "He's at Level Four, and still has room to improve his skills."

"He's the only Agent thus far to upgrade so quickly in such a short amount of time." Hackett supplied, as he read over Shepard's stats, which were impressive even for an Agent.

"Most of his experience came from defending Elysium. He jumped from near Level Three to over Level Four in that battle." Captain Anderson added. Having been Shepard's Battlefield Director, he was in the best position to answer any questions.

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked finally.

"He's the only kind of person who _can_ protect it." Anderson answered.

* * *

As Shepard practiced in the training hall, he had only a few thoughts on his mind.

_Bigger... Faster... Stronger... _Such was his training mantra, as it was for many other Agents. Waiting for his next set of orders was taking too long in his opinion. Being brought in from the front lines of the war against Batarian slavers wasn't what he had in mind. He relished the abilities granted to him from being an Agent and wanted to become the best there was since the end of the Freak Virus. The only way to do that was by staying in true combat situations, not in a lousy simulator.

A few bullets pinged off of his regenerative armor, doing minimal damage. Having been exposed to numerous battles, Shepard's abilities and armor had adapted itself as such. Being a Level Four Agent allowed his body and armor to regenerate as quickly as a Krogan when given a break in the action.

Finding the holographic opponents, set as Batarians, who tried flanking his position, Shepard immediately leaped into the air towards them. Prepping one of his favorite abilities, he smashed his fist into the ground nearby, causing a shockwave to emanate outward, derezzing the holograms.

That action however drew the attention of the other hologram enemies. More bullets hit his armor, managing to deplete it fully. Shepard then activated his biotics to form a protective barrier around himself. Biotics were one of the many upgrades given to Agents when the Prothean cache on Mars was found in 2183. Shrugging his shoulders forward, he used his biotics to charge to the middle of the enemy group.

The ending outward burst of biotic energy derezzed the target, while the others began to focus their weapons on Shepard, who just grinned under his helmet.

_Bigger..._

Shepard right roundhouse kicked the closest target to his left, derezzing it immediately.

_Faster..._

Another hologram attempted to use it's shotgun against Shepard's back. He backhanded it as he finished his roundhouse. The move hit the holographic shotgun away from his body before it went off, redirecting the blast to a different target. Shepard then finished off the hologram with an uppercut.

_**Stronger...**_

Two enemies were left, both of whom had fled behind some cover. Shepard grabbed a device from his equipment pouch and threw it in the area between them. A slight quaking sound could be heard from the device right before Shepard hit the trigger. An explosion engulfed the immediate area, and washed over Shepard.

He felt no heat though as it died down. Even if the explosion had been real, he would have survived it easily thanks to his biotic barrier and regenerative abilities.

"Well done Agent... You broke your own record again for most kills in two minutes." The training room supervisor informed him as the explosion disappeared. "Can't imagine what kind of hell you put those four eyed freaks through out there."

As the holographic field faded away and revealed a plain room, Shepard exited it via a recessed door. On the other side, he put away the specialized training equipment. Once he was done, his comm unit beeped indicating an incoming call.

"_Agent Shepard."_ Anderson's voice filtered in.

"Sir?"

"_Head to bay F-32, we have our orders._"

"Immediately, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Not too detailed, for obvious reasons. Again, I am NOT going to continue this. If anyone is wanting to continue this, the only thing I ask is that you please PM me before hand.**


	2. Author's Note & Plot Summary

**Agents & Spectres**

**Author's Notice:**

So I apologize for not getting this out there sooner, but I've been extremely bus. Since this was always intended to be a one shot to inspire someone, and no one has yet to take it up, I figure I'd post what I have for an outline to get someone going in the right direction. If anyone is interested in taking up this story, or creating their own version based on what I posted for the first chapter, please let me know! I'd like to see where you decide to go with it.

* * *

**Summary Pre-Mass Effect Events**

Since the Agency was able to gain global control, humanity was able to finally unify in a peaceful manner despite Catalina Thorne's group known as CELL attempts at sabotage. Eventually CELL faded away as The Agency pushed its scientific division to look into new areas. Fusion power generation, economic commercial space flight, even colonization of other planetary bodies. Moreover, the Agency has continued development of their Specialized Enforcer Agent Lifeform (SEAL) program based off the infamous Agent who sacrificed himself to protect Agency Tower long enough to enact the final stage of the Sunburst system.

When the Agency found alien ruins on the planet Mars in 2148, their technology surged forward with the newly discovered Mass Effect physics. Intensive studies on the application of element zero on both the SEAL and human physiology proved to be a double edged sword, as the mutations in adults resulted in death 90% of the time, while in vitro exposure only yielded 30% potential subjects. All of this work was done in an ethical manner on brain dead cloned subjects.

Element zero also opened up new avenues in space travel, allowing faster than light travel in even the smallest of ships. That itself was dwarfed by the discovery of the Mass Relay network. Less than a decade later of colonizing and growing, the young Galactic Agency encountered aliens for the first time. The ensuing First Contact War was a turning point in the history of the galaxy.

Up till that point, the Turian Hierarchy had never fought beings as tough as the Krogan in open battle. The Siege of Shanxi though showed them the power of the Agency's SEAL's. While the local Peacekeeper garrison got the civilian's to safety, the colonies SEAL platoon ran guerilla operations against the Turians. Their significantly increased abilities, semi-organic healing armor, and advanced weapons proved to be too much for the Turians to handle as they had to resort to calling in orbital strikes against any suspected SEAL location. Even after two months of guerilla warfare and nearly the entire city leveled, the Agents lost no one while inflicting over three thousand casualties to the Turians. Once the Agency's 2nd Fleet appeared in orbit over Shanxi, everyone thought that it was only the beginning of the war.

That would turn out to be the opposite, as the Turian's political partners the Asari stepped forward towards the Agency with an olive branch. Thus began the peace talks. Perhaps the most surprising to the Agency diplomats was how much like the Turian's they actually were, both being militaristic in nature at some level. Where the Agency differed though was the wide spread use of the SEALs (colloquially called Agents) throughout there colonies to deal with any threats beyond that of the Peacekeeper forces. Naturally the bio-engineered nature of the Agents was cause for concern amongst the Citadel species (but sparked an immediate curiosity by the Salarians), as they had never encountered or considered such genetic modifications before. While negotiations over the cause and effect of the First Contact War were heated, the Agency was granted an alliance with the Citadel rather than being a member. Ostensibly for the purpose of maintaining clear lines of authority in military and law enforcement matters as the Agency's SEAL's rivalled that of the SPECTRE's employed by the Citadel Council. As such, only SEAL's are permitted to investigate human matters while SPECTRE's dealt with Council spieces investigations, with limited cooperation where necessary.

* * *

**Mass Effect Events**

With a new spirit of cooperation, the Agency and the Hierarchy argee to exchange military technology and design a new class of frigate together. The result is the Normandy SR-1. To be her captain was the first ever SEAL to reach flag rank, Captain David Anderson with his Executive Officer John Shepard. Unknown to Shepard, the Normandy's shake down cruise is going to be more than he expected. Running into a rouge SPECTRE, a truth-at-all-costs group known as Cerberus, and the forging of friendships, Sheppard will learn what exactly it is he stands for.

* * *

**Mass Effect 2 Events**

After the Battle of the Citadel, Shepard was sent out to track down Geth deep in the Terminus Systems. All that changed when the Normandy was attacked by an unknown group and Shepard, humanity's galactic hero, was spaced and presumed dead. Until the truth group Cerberus manages to revive Shepard using lost knowledge and technology. Sheppard then learns the truth behind the phrase 'the grass is always greener on the other side' when he fights against humanities greatest threat and their underlings.

* * *

**Mass Effect 3 Events**

With the base destroyed, Shepard faces charges of treason and genocide at the hands of the Agency. Only for the Reapers to show up. In the ensuing chaos of a truly galactic war, who can Shepard really trust to do the right thing and ensure the galaxy's survival? The Agency or Cerberus?

* * *

**Final Author's Note:**

While I realize that some people would like more detail, this is all I have for an outline for this fic. If you haven't play Crackdown, I recommend you do so. It's worth the five or so dollars it costs to rent it. There is a great story behind it, and if done correctly could provide for a great crossover with Mass Effect. Again, if anyone wishes to take up this fic or make one based off what I have already, please let me know!

~DN7


End file.
